105476-morning-coffee-0408-vitality-burst-edition
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- And /cry, and /laugh, /sleep and Chua! | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't worry about it really... We all know not even close to all players of a game ever visit forums of a game. And human nature is to complain not to say "great job". Way it is dude lol. They are just opinions everyone has one. My only issue is when people make it out as fact or say its "everyone". I HATE when people generalize because it makes their "opinion" bigger than it might be. I always try and say IMO when I post something. But..anyway...back to breakfast lol I already had this talk...they are not FDA approved sorry. | |} ---- ---- The "Carbine did a great job" threads never get anyplace. The complain threads have the multi-thousand views. There are issues, Sunday was full of bots in pvp so those guys have changed their code. Cougar, if you are around start looking at people with names that start with ß, probably because it takes some time to report them properly. I will start a proper ticket when the sun comes up. We don't need less threads that talk about legitimate issues, what we need is less drama laced BS. | |} ---- Wow, male Aurin used to look badass back then. Ya ya we know....they went from wolverine to..the back street boys. We know.... See thats a good thing its called we had you running and now you have to change your whole code lol. Its good to see that the bot hunting had an impact. I know some won't see it that way. | |} ---- Well duh. No one pays attention to train wreck when the only 'casualty' is a Swingline stapler. :D | |} ---- It's kind of a weird botting path too. They go for mask steals, but it does not differentiate the teams. So I would see a Dominion bot run up to the dominion masks and stand there trying to steal it before starting the loop again. I saw one draken bot, and the other ones were cassian. So it is not as simple as it was in GW2 where all the human rangers with brown bears were bots. | |} ---- Damn lucky. | |} ---- Meanwhile, in blue drop land where the 99% live... | |} ---- ---- ---- I think our current dominion group might solve the alt problems at my house. So long as we can level in groups, the run to 50 should be pretty painless. | |} ---- ---- Wow what a terrible weekend. >< You may need a crown, depending on how much was "sheared" off. Probably still easier than managing teenagers. | |} ---- How do you think they sheared the tooth off in the first place? Teenagers make parents grind teeth. | |} ---- ---- Thats whats up...your cooking skill must be real high lol | |} ---- ---- Ok take out of box..look at directions. Got it...so poke hole in plastic, check. What is it three or four mins on high power right? | |} ---- ---- Trix are for nobody, they're disgusting! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ew ... I make espresso at home! :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Is lucky Chua not there, or might have been new inmate. | |} ---- ---- Rocio walks into the cafe, chilled from the days work. He orders a large hot coffee and hashbrowns with eggs. He smiles at the Chua. "Hey there, Sparky." | |} ---- I had no clue what the cupcake double double meant until i went to Toronto. And they laughed at me for saying white and 2 sugars :( | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm Canadian and I didn't know what a double double was until a few years ago myself. Mainly because you couldn't pay me to drink that slop and also because I like to add my own milk (no sugar). | |} ---- ---- ---- I made waffles too.....but yours look WAY better... | |} ---- ---- You need this | |} ---- ---- Incorrect! New science shows... ..is also acceptable. | |} ---- ---- You, sir/madam, are a cupcaking genius. I will give this one a whirl in the very near future. Started a handful of exiles and a duo of doms on Evindra. While I love my PVP on Widow, a number of my old school WOW server first compatriots seem to have vanished yet again - so my visions of raiding seem to have dried up in the interim. Its very odd leveling with the enemy not trying to kill me. Not that I think W* is lacking, but we seem to be in a holding pattern for a bit while they iron out the bugs most games take years to accumulate. Tis the downside of launching so much awesomeness at once. The other games could snipe at bugs as they released content at the speed of a tortise. Here at W* I think we carpet bomb the content and then need to napalm the bugs. | |} ---- ---- ---- spoiler content /spoiler | |} ---- ---- Oh the horror! (finding out the hard way, not dating a Canadian *cough*) Then you feel my pain. Also in the kindest way possible, add a forum avatar to your account please. Leave the gray army. Step into the light! Or Hipster raider will be waiting. With glowsticks. hardcore. | |} ---- Hardcore. | |} ---- ---- rofl Dane Cook is a Comedian that people either LOVE or HATEEEEEEEE. | |} ---- ---- Ignore any notion that you can tank properly before level 30 and carry on having fun semi-tanking without the tools needed :P (also everyone zergs the mobs before you get any time before that point so it's not even a fair engagement to begin with) | |} ---- You know, funny story about the metric system; it's more efficient for switching between measures (say, between liquid and solid), but it's based on a much less efficient numeral system. One of the things they don't talk about with Imperial systems was that they were, initially, intended to be extra efficient. They are often duodecimal or quadrivigesimal, meaning they are based on number systems of 12 and 24. Clocks are duodecimal and the day is quadrividesimal. There are twelve inches in a foot. In fact, even in the English and German languages, you can see that there used to be a base-12 system; we have two different words, eleven and twelve (elf and zwölf). These were replaced by later decimal systems, based on the then-Romance base ten. The dozenal systems, however, meant that there were two numbers before you hit 13, and thus you would cycle to another digit every twelfth, rather than tenth, number. That meant every sequence of numbers was easily divisible by not just five, two, and ten, but into halves, thirds, quarters, and sixths. Unfortunately, the metric system was constructed in the decimal system, but there are societies that are opting for the metric system to be made the standard the world over with a dozenal system. Craig Aitken thought such a system would improve production around the entire world in mathematics by 45%. I'd love to go metric on a dozenal system. | |} ---- ---- ---- I loved farside on my stalker scientist( soon to be main) alt. Really enjoyed the biomes then the zero G environment and the hidden bits in the NE silo. | |} ---- I got discouraged, too! Discouraged at blowing through four levels in forty five minutes! :lol: Seriously, I may never level up through questing again. | |} ---- +100 likes. My wife always tells me I can never leave my current job, because if I ever interact with the general public, I'll end up fired and in prison. She's probably right. So.. according to the forums.. (had some time on a plane and I forgot my hard drive.. AND my LanBox.. so.. man.. I am one bored Koala on this travel).. unless you're an Engineer, you're playing W* wrong. Reddit is 4,000% more rational than the actual forums. Off-Topic is actually not that bad of a place to post. I would still refrain from 99% of the other locations on this board. OMG. Coffee is the bane of some people's existence. So much so, they can't avoid clicking the one thread on one page of a forum. *reads reads* Morning Coffee got some new peeps. Always cool. Attunement is still a gripe for people. Some people have very well thought out points on the matter. Decent reading. Risk / Reward of Dungeons is still a big debate. Also, more generally well thought out threads. As for actual Wildstar discussion. I would like to see crafted gear dyeable, at creation. And have crafted gears have some exclusive dyes. That'd be neat. | |} ---- The pvp leveling juice is great at low levels. Gets you to 20 real fast....after that, not so much. | |} ---- Agreed. It drags hard at mid 30's, faster to chain quest. I like doing both together (quest and then accept pvp invite, then not Q when im doing challenges and what not) | |} ---- I got so used to it that when I went to Thayd or somewhere not zero-g I was a sad panda. | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua sorry.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Naw, just mocking some other people because we're mean. :lol: | |} ---- I dont think you were called insane though. *shrugs* | |} ---- Chua not mean, often misunderstood. | |} ---- ---- I can't help it. I'm just too old to get better. Oh. Wait. Not that kind of bad. :lol: | |} ---- So.. I'm, like, serving Drive thru.. and someone orders a triple venti caramel macchiato frozen soy with extra smiles. And I'm all like, dude, what's extra smiles? So.. ya know. I make it strong, cause that'd make me smile. And, so, I go to drive thru to hand the order, and it's a NASCAR. But.. it's a My Lil Pony NASCAR. ..and it's driven by a Pink My Lil' Pony. ...and.. she pays for her coffee in Rainbows. At first, I was going to ask if we take Rainbows as payment, but then I thought to myself.. dude.. when did Ponies join NASCAR? And then she totally did a peel out... but instead of tire smoke.. it was cartoon clouds and bouncing bunnies.. | |} ---- What is in your coffee, and where can I get some? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Koala is awesome. Koala's work is a bit like self enjoying hell. Work sucks, but it's what I love. | |} ---- *checks coffee cup* Care bears. Umm.. somewhere in the upper stratosphere.. ...I think? | |} ---- ---- His coffee is only legalised in 23 states... so far. | |} ---- I'm surprised it's made it to that many | |} ---- Still got a Yellow Carebear i was given as a kid in a closet somewhere. It's survived the test of time | |} ---- You'd be surprised what middle America likes to do with their coffee. | |} ---- We're getting more & more progressive as a country. Especially when it comes to coffee! :D | |} ---- You'd be surprised how fast a Koala would get fired for altering his coffee. Even if it was legal. | |} ---- ---- The scared-of-what-others-thought kids call him the yellow carebear. The cool kids call him Funshine. :) | |} ---- Koala has fix for Office Spy. You borrow. Bring back after lunch. | |} ---- I seriously have no recollection of his/her name. I'm sure i watched an episode or 2 as a kid but was more into Transformers/Robotech/MysteriousCitiesofGold/Kimba the White Lion. | |} ---- Best way to beat the office spy is to put porn on their comp or originate a distasteful email from their work account that makes it to management. Or so i've heard. | |} ---- And I'm sure you've never done this yourself, right Tank? ;) | |} ---- Oh man, I could really wreak some havoc around here..... Chua chaotic glee raising! | |} ---- I used to work in sales. | |} ---- ---- That's not an answer :D | |} ---- ---- It most certainly is. :ph34r: | |} ---- KHANDI! You get me a good core, I'll make you some guns for Hen. I'm going to turn myself into the Tony Stark of Evindra... | |} ---- Hmm...may need to make jambalaya for dinner now. Around here, that's just a way to endear yourself to the boss. /backfireftl | |} ---- I have never crafted soooo.....what's a core? I am doing ~OK~ in there but it's tough and I can only deal for a bit before I need to go cry in the bathroom take a break. | |} ---- Can I just tell you how much I love that you include the recipes. :D | |} ---- Evindra claims another soul! :D Welcome :P | |} ---- or... I can buy a core and you can reimburse me ;) power core is the essential component that all weapon/armor crafters need, determines how powerful your item can be. Architect doesn't use it for their items, but I'm not sure about technologists | |} ---- Ew. Working both jobs doesn't sound fun. And going by how sunny and bright you usually are after you get done working both, I know it isn't. >.< Hopefully you survive it! :) | |} ---- Surgeon General's Warning: Poached eggs cause lung cancer, heart disease, emphysema, and may complicate pregnancy. couldn't resist ;) The recipe sounds really good! May have to try it out some lazy Saturday. | |} ---- Aren't technologists the ones that make cores for the other professions? I don't think their recipes use them, but I could be wrong. | |} ---- They do definitely make them, and I don't *think* they use them, but I'm not 100% sure on that. I haven't played with it yet | |} ---- This sounds really good! I'm just wondering about the Optional line - do you really add tobacco or did you mean tobasco? I am praying you meant tobasco. A person I knew a very long time ago, used to add tobacco to things they ate. He didn't want to get lung cancer so he used to eat it. I lost touch with him, so don't know if he smartened up or not. | |} ---- Yea pretty much. Decided pvp server was okay but nobody ever talked so I said screw it. Even happier I gave my trigger fingers to one of my guildies for 2 plat XD since my slinger was a healer. No good to waste a trigger fingers drop on an abandoned character | |} ---- ---- ---- I think he's refering too the quartz/sapphire/diamond etc. cores you get from mining nodes. I have several quartz cores laying arou d on my weaponsmith Engi, so if there's a need for them, hit me up. My realm xfer should be complete today, so hopefully I can get him in guild tonight after work. | |} ---- Oldest profession on Earth. Oldest profession for Chua, too? | |} ---- Oh like from salvaging stuff. I have been just vendoring all of that extra stuff. I will look into it tonight :) Thanks Aldren!! | |} ---- I would buy it. | |} ---- | |} ---- A reverse jake day originating from her computer to the entire company would be rather hilarious. However... my abilities at mischief are sadly under developed and I'm unlucky. People always walk by me. | |} ---- LOL, it's okay! I've been trying to fine my drawings forever and STILL can't draw a good looking hand to save my life | |} ---- ---- All you need is TeamViewer and 5 minutes :D | |} ---- nah, you get raw gems from mining, but the power cores are either crafted by technologists (from those raw gems) or salvaged from full items (like quest rewards or world drops) | |} ---- Khandi. If I get on, which I should.. I think. Providing I don't hit any more delays on my return home... remind me that you need a core. Sepulchre / TerryQuiose should have a blue quality or two. Save you some G. | |} ---- ---- Dinner and a Movie Oli. | |} ---- Um.... | |} ---- Chua recommend buying game and continue playing. Not buying game,......consequences unpleasant! | |} ---- Euh.... Chua already spoken for | |} ---- I see what you did there, +1! | |} ---- Ahhh. Ok, my bad. Still figuring out the crafting (toon's only lvl 24 anyway), so I wasn't sure. | |} ---- Salvaging actually is not too bad and now that they have changed it into a list form its much easier. | |} ---- That sounds pretty amazing and clever! I know cooking evaporates the alcohol, but I'm still not sure I'd want to try it...although almost, this ALMOST makes me want to buy some merlot. You need an avatar pic. The grey person just isn't cutting it. I'd suggest a chef's hat. :D -T. | |} ---- for lvl 47 stuff, you'll want Starshard cores. I recommend "refined" quality, it'll get you a blue-quality item and won't break the bank. "dual" quality is second best, gets you an extra rune slot potentially | |} ---- D'oh. But you can get the game soon? | |} ---- Definitely don't go by the forums. If you had fun while playing, that's all that matters. :P How was your time in-game while on the trial? :) EDIT: Also, make a character on Evindra if you do end up buying. Even if you don't RP (most of us don't), it's still the best server out there. ;) But I'm biased... | |} ---- How is Arrie btw? I don't see her post much these days :( | |} ---- ---- I really like the game, even though at first sight there don't seem to be a lot of people in lower level zones (I'm assuming they are in guilds, hiding from others c': ) Forums are indeed not a good guide but the general thing here seems to be | |} ---- Personal opinion, if you liked it. Grab it. Find a decent server and never, EVER come back to the forums. EVER. I learned that from SWTOR forums. I stopped clicking "Community" and instantly my experience was 40x more happy. Wildstar, same thing. I go here for Coffee to chat about Wildstar and every day stuff.. and Off Topics if something in interested. Everything else.. *puts up Caution tapes* Beware. Angry, rage-infused children. Enter with EXTREME caution. (Disclaimer: That's not true about ALL posts. Some are actually well thought out suggestions on how to improve Wildstar. But, then the Trolls and White Knights do battle... the Moderators come out with flame throwers.. and.. yea.. be careful out there.) | |} ---- Chua not know. Chua also not spoken to Arrie in while. Chua also not with Arrie either. | |} ---- hahaha, nice! If we went by the forums, Carbine hates everyone and we all want everyone's things when they quit! You should sub up and do it full time! | |} ---- There are some server populations issues. No doubt there. Basically.. the initial rush created a wait-line. People hated wait-line. Opened more servers. So.. when the 30 day fall off happened, the community is a bit too spread out. Not sure what they're going to do to consolidate, fix.. but there ya have it. Just pick a busy server and you'll be better. | |} ---- WAIT FOR 5 SUNDERS BEFORE YOU START DPS! OMG! THAT IS A 50 DKP MINUS!!! -T. | |} ---- ---- Oh i'm sorry to hear that. Was that the reason you quit NA? :( | |} ---- Is not topic to discuss here | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- But Oli we're your friends and its the Coffee Club, you're safe here! | |} ---- Haha, love Homer! What server are you on? I think zones are all server/faction based. On Evindra, for example the low level zones are still pretty lively on Exile side, but pretty quiet on Dominion side. However, we did get 20 people yesterday for Metal Maw in Deradune out of thin air. So, it can't be too terrible. :D | |} ---- The general thing is ALWAYS "the end is near" though. :P The end has been near for WoW since 2005. xD I think if you find the game to be fun, it's always worth it to give it a try. Buying the game even gives you a free month, so you get even more time to make the decisions for yourself. :) I know I'm personally planning on sticking around. A whole bunch of people I know are too. I wouldn't let the doomsayers sway your opinion. A lack of people in lower level zones is an issue a lot of people are talking about. And it's true. Most people get up to level cap and then kind of hang out around there. My best recommendation is, pick a server with a good population. Evindra has a good population and I see people all the time. Not necessarily plugging this server again, but picking a server -like- Evindra will definitely help your experience in the lower level zones. :) It's a tough time for the game. Most people are still only on their first characters. There isn't a ton of people ready for alts to run through the low level zones again yet. I think it will get better. Especially once the Summer is over and people stay inside more. Plus a lot of people might get the game over the holidays, etc. I'm not saying "Stick it out and gamble." If you weren't fully happy with the game to begin with, I'd say just try again further down the road. But if you're having fun and want to play anyway, I'm saying I personally feel like there is hope for the future. :) Also, if you do roll on Evindra, you can join the "Morning Coffee" circles. We have one on Exile and one on Dominion. If nothing else, I can guarantee you'll have a lot of people to talk to then. :P | |} ---- This is the same feeling I get when going into Off Topic, my home away from home. | |} ---- Is called "respect" | |} ---- Bah. Damn region lock. Maybe someday they will take it away. | |} ---- There's a woman getting a knee operation right now who is going to jump you the moment she gets back. EU. | |} ---- Off Topic is where GD's go to die a lonely death. Taste the flames of GD and embrace the forums as i do. | |} ---- Oh! You're EU! Then ignore my Evindra plugs. :P But I hear Lightspire is good. :) Lots of people in this thread are EU as well. I see that server thrown around a lot. | |} ---- I haven't done any salvaging in about 5 levels. I was salvaging so I could make runes and was told by someone that it wasn't worth it until end game.....so I stopped. Now I wish I hadn't :( | |} ---- Lightspire! C.H.U.A! NOW! | |} ---- *points at Oli and Nili* They're on the RP server on EU. And they seem very nice. | |} ---- ---- I'm currently on Ascendancy... Seems the most populated for EU PvE. | |} ---- Your avatar's pinkness is blinding me! | |} ---- She's aurin. | |} ---- If you're Dominion, Oli will kidnap you :) Never you mind! Is Nili Dominion too? | |} ---- + REROLL | |} ---- Ooorrrr....they develop into threads that rival the GODS THEMSELVES!!! *cackle maniacally* | |} ---- Wasn't it 3 sunders? My bad. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- What are you doing under my bed?! HELP MOM ADORABLE SPACE MONSTERS!!! | |} ---- ---- Is serious offer. Come play on Lightspire! Can join C.H.U.A, is Chua's guild. Is Allied with Venus Rising, Nilibeast's guild. | |} ---- Exiles traditionally are 70% of any given server, so only go Dominion if you want to win most BG's 6-49, or if you want in on a specific crew. | |} ---- *whizzes off to make a new character* | |} ---- Have you been hanging out with Mondo lately? | |} ---- Mondo is Minion of Chua. But keep secret, else Pappy rewrite Lore | |} ---- ---- You not know Olivar, do you? LMAO. I wanna see that, might tell Pappy just for that. roflmao | |} ---- Not leaving. Just creating more tension. And epic battles... lots of fun to be had | |} ---- ---- I'm still on there sometimes... I am not in the mood to do Dominion again right now. Scott is still a traitor :P | |} ---- Can you apply another trial key to extend it? I think I still have one that hasn't been used. | |} ---- Join us! Make a Dommie & join the Dark Side! Together we will rule Nexus as the Coffee Crew! | |} ---- | |} ---- Only one key per account can be used | |} ---- Him rage quitting, deleting 2 chars then switching sides is the reason i didn't end up rolling on Evin Exiles with ya. (that and you 99% not playing the game anymore :( ) Truth be told! There's thigh gap, and then there's whatever the cupcake is going on there. | |} ---- I agree! | |} ---- ---- I am a pink Aurin and a pink Chua. Chuaurin are the master race. :D | |} ---- Oh you wont be alone. *stealths* *Stealth Hugs.* "Mwahahahahahahaha!" | |} ---- I have two Dommies! One is disqualified from the guild because of being a Chua and Scott's racist against all Chua except Xila's. The other is a Draken. Her biggest flaw though is that she is not a Mordesh. Actually both of them have that flaw. If Carbine could fix that, I'd join. | |} ---- I'm still going to be playing Exiles lots due to have 4 Exiles and only 2 Chua. I have many plans for all my lovely characters. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Gonna ignore comment about the Aurin, was cute drawing! Truth be told if I had some people to play with, I'd be playing my medic more. Since we're at truths. I had planned to play a lot more this weekend but Scott just blew any enthusiasm I had out the water. I'm burnt out on SOLO play, I'm burnt out on PSO2... I only play pso2 cause I've got some people to play with. I log in almost every evening on my medic, play sometimes a bit, stare at empty coffee list (damn you PST timezone) and log off. Since we're at truths. This game has such potential but it's the wrong time right now... Right now I need the social aspect more than a solo experience. So it's depressing. You made the usual jokster Dea get all truthful up in here. Congrats. Need to find some kitty pictures to distract people. | |} ---- | |} ---- Pfft, Reezza took care of the no Chua rule I. O e fell swoop. Last I counted we had at least 4 Chua, but probably more. And his fear of all Chua and one Draken is also crushed because we have many Draken and Mechari as well. :D | |} ---- Too late. Bozzie's feelings have already been hurt. He's going to go do a lot of "sciencing" in order to feel better. He's not sure if he can ever forget this injustice. | |} ---- Too bad you can't do science on Draken, eh? He'd deserve some for hurting Bozzie's feelings. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Yay! Such a nice Chua. :D For science! | |} ---- Draken are not discriminating after Chua perform science on them either. | |} ---- ---- ---- I have different hair and ears, but your Chua looks a lot like mine. :D | |} ---- o.O It confuses me too. Chillia is most certainly a she/her and even if not... what does liking my little pony have to do with job performance? Crazy, that's what that is. Poor Chillia. *send Chillia some friendly hugs* | |} ---- I just ignored that thread. It's breaking so many forum rules (and definitely not going anywhere constructive) I wasn't going to touch it with a 39 and a half foot pole. I'd just rather not be associated with the fact that that happened at all. | |} ---- ---- I'm with Archanaas and Dea on this one! Since you can't PvP him... Challenge him to a dual! To the pain! #bozzieforclanlord | |} ---- ---- *ahem* it's 39 and a half. :D | |} ---- I realized and edited RIGHT before you quoted. xD It's been awhile since Christmas... I should be allowed to make mistakes... x.x | |} ---- People use hate in such stupid ways. How many adults still watch and play Pokemon? as am example. It's just silly to hate people for liking a cartoon. | |} ---- ---- Yea. Just.. ugh. Bullies. It's one of my triggers. I know.. I know.. Neanderthal reaction. I just don't like bullies. Makes me want to use my ability to kick locked doors in on their genitals. *hmphs* Ug need dinner. | |} ---- Don't make me defend another Chua, Scott. It's getting scary how many Chua I end up defending, but I will kick your arse. You insulted the Chua, you duel him like a MAN. LMAO | |} ---- Awww... Have you tried compressing it any more? I can usually get mine down to about 12-17kb. | |} ---- compressed again, it's now 12kb and it still won't take it :c | |} ---- Try png file type? | |} ---- That's really weird then. :( What are the dimensions of the picture? | |} ---- ---- It's touchy. It was really fun trying to get my two face avatar to work, lol. | |} ---- ---- Screenshot spam is game related posting. Share the joy. | |} ---- ---- OMG I was like "Awwww" and then that look... So suspicious... | |} ---- By all means little Chua, who am i to deny you the thrill of being slaughtered, and fed to my pet Aurin. **Hopefully everyone knows I'm just having funsies | |} ---- ---- Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just try and not stab yourself with that sword as I bite your ankles. We know. Psh. Only "stumpy" around here is gonna be your treehouse, Aurin. <_< | |} ---- Oh no, please post your screenshots. :D we all like a good picture. I do like that Chua's smile. Reezza always looks giddy with insane joy when she does things. Chua expressions are awesome. :D As soon as you can, swim. Chua are the best swimmers. :D | |} ---- *turns around* I did no such thing! Why would I turn my precious Pet Deathsquad into such vermin? | |} ---- not sure if double agent, or traitor to both sides :ph34r: | |} ---- "My vow of peace ended and the gods tried to keep me away from a scrap I've been hungry for since this time last week." Rocio leaps out from under the table. "En Garde! Scaly Ruffian! I'll show you the color of your insides!" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I got mine! :D | |} ---- Nooo! My weakness! :wub: | |} ---- Tosses a yarn ball across the room | |} ---- Bozzie will duel you bravely! And win! Once I get home and can take a screenshot of him... | |} ---- ---- ---- PM VicVanMeter your e-mail address. :) | |} ---- Chua recommend not to listen to Zax too much. Is bit crazy, even for Chua. Blowing up Draken quite fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's right! You better run! | |} ---- Girugamesh is awesome :D I like to keep some variety though, so next week, semi-obscure British death metal. | |} ---- Yes, PM me an email address and let me know if you want my back catalog. I've been doing this for a little while, so I've got a few. I try to keep a lot of variety in it. Sort of my way to spread some metal culture. | |} ---- If you always say "the end is nigh", EVENTUALLY you'll be right. Then you can say you called it. And being able to say "I totally called it" on the internet is a valuable treasure many have fought and died for. So even if it takes 15 years, it's worth staying subbed to the game just so you can comment when that day comes and you're finally right. | |} ---- ---- ---- My faith in humanity just died a little. For.. $15 a month.. you could.. I dunno... or... | |} ---- ---- Or maybe Harold Camping has risen for the grave.......... | |} ---- You're right though. Bozzie isn't really a Chua. Bozzie is just what I have named my forum avatar. | |} ---- I wish I could tether the toxic teammates I get sometimes in Daggerstone so I could blow them up. Well, not that that BG needs any more griefing, I've had at least 3 teammates who ran bombs into our own base. | |} ---- ---- WildStar will be dying on August 4th, 2014! *it doesn't* Oh wait! I did the math wrong... *ahem* WildStar will be dying on SEPTEMBER 4th, 2014! ooooooh!!! Prepare! | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh no, I only have a month to get to 50! Cuz everyone knows that if its on the internet, its true! ;p | |} ---- I do not PvP, but blowing up annoying team members sounds rather amusing. It would probably just turn everything into a chaotic mess, and that's something I can appreciate. Lol :D | |} ---- *she raises an eyebrow* "Illium?" *her face is emotionless and hard to read. She stares off into the distance as if imagining the outcome of a fight in Illium.* *her hands slowly move to her pistols resting at her hips and she grins wickedly - the closest thing she shows to a smile* "Well... I do have a strong dislike for anyone foolish enough to side with the Dominion. I suppose we could try and -persuade- some of them the get off the paved streets of Illium." | |} ---- ---- I know a back door. It's not wired for science. I promise. | |} ---- Xila could use the Dream Sky for air support. I've got missiles and rapid fire laser pulse cannons. :D | |} ----